Old Will Become New
by Ivyshadow
Summary: A secret they didn't know. Deaths they couldn't prevent. A prophecy they didn't understand. A Clan they couldn't save.
1. Allegiances

**This story replaces "Power of Three". Just so you know. Now for the allegiances...**

**x x x x x x x x x x**

ALLEGIANCES

ThunderClan:

**leader: **Firestar- ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt, one life left

**deputy: **Brambleclaw-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**medicine cat: **Leafpool- light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**warriors: **Squirreflight- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Dustpelt- dark brown tabby tom, apprentice- Cinderpaw

Brackenfur- golden brown tabby tom

Sorreltail- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Thornclaw- golden brown tabby tom, apprentice- Whitepaw

Ashfur- pale gray (with darker flecks) tom, dark blue eyes

Stormfur- dark gray tom with amber eyes, formerly of RiverClan

**apprentices: **Whitepaw- small black she-cat with a white flame shape on her chest

Cinderpaw- gray tabby she-cat

**elders: **Mousefur- small dusky brown she-cat

ShadowClan:

**leader: **Blackstar- large white tom with huge jet-black paws, one life left

**deputy: **Russetfur- dark ginger she-cat

**medicine cat: **Littlecloud- very small tabby tom

**warriors: **Oakfur- small brown tom

Rowanclaw- ginger tom

Smokefoot- black tom

Snowbird- pure white she-cat

**queens: **Tawnypelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes, mother of Dawnkit

WindClan:

**leader: **Onestar- brown tabby tom, one life left

**deputy: **Ashfoot- gray she-cat

**medicine cat: **Barkface- short-tailed brown tom

**warriors: **Crowfeather- dark gray tom

Owlwhisker- light brown tabby tom

Whitetail- small white she-cat

Weaselfur- ginger tom with white paws

Gorsetail- very pale gray-and-white she-cat with blue eyes

**elders: **Webfoot- dark gray tabby tom

RiverClan:

**leader: **Leopardstar- unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat, one life left

**deputy: **Mistyfoot- gray she-cat with blue eyes

**medicine cat: **Mothwing- dappled golden she-cat

**warriors: **Blackclaw- smoky black tom

Voletooth- small brown tabby tom

Minnowtail- silver she-cat

Reedwhisker- black tom

Mosspelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Beechfur- light brown tabby tom

Rippletail- dark gray tabby tom

**yes, i killed off a lot of cats. sorry, i had to.**

**~Ivyshadow**


	2. Chapter 1

Whitepaw yawned, her eyes still shut. She arched her back and stretched her front paws forward, pressing her chest against the moss of her nest. She blinked open her eyes. The den was empty; Cinderpaw had already left.

Whitepaw slipped out into the clearing. She breathed in the fresh scent of the newleaf air. Whitepaw quietly skirted the clearing to avoid being seen by her mentor. She help her mouth open, drawing in her friend's trail. Whitepaw quietly followed Cinderpaw's scent to the edge of the lake. The gray cat was sitting on a rock that was jutting out of the water. Whitepaw leaped onto a nearby stone and sat with her friend.

Cinderpaw had her gaze fixed on the last disappearing stars in the sky. Whitepaw purred, "Hello, Cinderpaw."

"Hello, Whitepaw." Cinderpaw looked at Whitepaw. Her blue eyes were troubled.

"Are you okay?"

Cinderpaw nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Whitepaw thought, _No, you're not._ "Are you sure?"

Cinderpaw sounded impatient as she answered, "Yes, yes, I'm fine!"

Whitepaw jumped back onto the shore. "Whatever, let's get back to camp."

Cinderpaw nodded and followed absentmindedly.

Whitepaw could tell something was bothering Cinderpaw. She wished her friend would confide in her, they always did. Maybe it was something personal. Whitepaw shrugged to herself and trotted through the thorn tunnel into ThunderClan's camp. Her mentor, Thornclaw called out to her, "Come on, Whitepaw! We're going hunting!"

Whitepaw shouted back, "Okay!" She turned to say good-bye to Cinderpaw, but the gray cat had disappeared. Whitepaw glanced around and caught a glimpse of gray tabby fur as Cinderpaw slipped into the apprentice den. Whitepaw turned back to Thornclaw and followed her mentor out into the forest. Whitepaw suggested they split up. Thornclaw agreed and stalked off toward ShadowClan.

Whitepaw trotted toward WindClan. She stopped at the stream and sat staring at the shimmering ripples in the water. _I wonder what was bothering Cinderpaw,_ she thought. Whitepaw looked up. Ashfoot, Crowfeather, and Owlwhisker were stalking toward her. Whitepaw stood up and faced the WindClan patrol.

"Hello." Whitepaw dipped her head respectfully.

Ashfoot nodded. "Greetings, Whitepaw."

Whitepaw mumbled, "I'd better be getting back now." Whitepaw lowered her eyes and slowly walked back through the forest. On the way, she picked up a mouse and a vole to bring back to camp.

Thornclaw had not yet returned when Whitepaw slipped into the camp. The apprentice dropped her mouse on the fresh-kill pile and carried the vole to the edge of camp. Whitepaw crunched into the vole and chewed slowly.

Cinderpaw glanced around the camp. She spotted Whitepaw eating by the camp wall. She hurried to pick up a mouse off the fresh-kill pile. Cinderpaw trotted across the clearing to her friend. "Hey, Whitepaw." Cinderpaw dropped her mouse and sat down.

Whitepaw finished chewing and swallowed. "Hey, Cinderpaw."

Cinderpaw took a deep breath. "Listen, I wasn't trying to be mean earlier, it's just-" Cinderpaw broke off. Her eyes were filled with uncertainty and doubt. "It's just, I had a dream. It was troubling me, that's all."

Whitepaw nodded. "That's okay. You don't have to tell me about it." Whitepaw finished her prey in one bite. She stood up and stretched. The sun was setting.

Cinderpaw looked up at the sky, her eyes suddenly filled with fear. She gulped down her meal and followed Whitepaw to the apprentice den. They curled up in their nests and fell asleep.

Whitepaw tossed and turned in her sleep. She opened her eyes and found only darkness. She spun around wildly, searching for a light. Suddenly, the darkness was filled with a deep voice. "Whitepaw, you have been summoned to hear an important prophecy."

Whitepaw stopped and listened, suddenly alert. She glanced around, trying to find the source of the voice.

The voice went on, "Now is the time for heroes to rise and villains to fall." The voice paused, then continued, sounding more serious than ever, "Old will become new, one will rule all, and fire will save us again..." The voice faded away.

Whitepaw yowled, "Wait! I don't understand!" The black cat suddenly felt drowsy. Her eyelids drooped and she fell to her knees. Whitepaw's head dropped, her eyes closed, and she fell into a peaceful sleep.

**Review! Tell me what you think! Flames are not appreciated! Thank you!**

**Ivyshadow**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Whitepaw!" Something probed the black cat's shoulder. "Wake up!"

Whitepaw blinked and shook her head. Cinderpaw was hovering over her, shaking her shoulder. "Whitepaw, I need to tell you something!"

Whitepaw fought against her sleepiness and sat up. "What is it?" she muttered groggily.

Cinderpaw lowered her voice. "I have to tell you something. Follow me." Cinderpaw padded quietly out of the den. Whitepaw followed, slightly dazed. Finally, Cinderpaw stopped beneath a small drooping tree. The branches formed somewhat of a sheltered den. Cinderpaw sat and meowed, "Whitepaw, I need to tell you about my dream."

Whitepaw blurted out, "I have to tell you something too!" Then she smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."

Cinderpaw took a deep breath. "Anyway, my dream, it was really strange. I was in complete darkness..." Cinderpaw broke off as Whitepaw's eyes widened. "What?" she asked.

Whitepaw blinked. "Sorry, its nothing, keep going."

"And then a voice spoke..." Cinderpaw paused dramatically. "Old will become new, one will rule all-"

"And fire will save us again," Whitepaw finished. The apprentices stared at each other, their eyes widening in astonishment. Whitepaw whispered, "What does it mean?"

Cinderpaw shook her head helplessly. "I don't know. I went out early to think the other day. But it didn't help."

"Well, the 'fire' part is probably Firestar. I mean, he was the 'fire' that saved the Clan last time, so he might save us again..." Whitepaw stopped and shrugged.

Cinderpaw nodded. "That's what I thought too. But the rest?"

Whitepaw shrugged. "I have no idea. It's all so confusing! I mean 'old will become new'?"

Cinderpaw exclaimed, "I know! Well 'one will rule all' could me one _Clan_ will rule all the others. You know?"

"Yes, that makes sense. But I hope it never happens," Whitepaw added.

"Me too." Cinderpaw sighed. "I hope we find out what all this-" Cinderpaw froze. "Did you hear that?"

Whitepaw lifted her head and swiveled her ears around, trying to pick out the sound. She heard it now; the sound of mourning cats! Whitepaw and Cinderpaw exchanged a glance and sprang up. They sprinted side by side back to camp and shoved their way through the thorn tunnel.

The entire Clan had gathered in the center of the camp.

Cinderpaw called out, "What happened!"

At first no one responded. Then Thornclaw turned and whispered, "Firestar's dead. He was killed by a badger."

Whitepaw whispered, "Doesn't he have nine lives?"

Thornclaw shook his head. "That was his last."

Whitepaw and Cinderpaw glanced at each other with looks of astonishment. Whitepaw thought, _But what about the prophecy? He was supposed to save us! Now what's going to happen?_

The crowd slowly cleared and Whitepaw saw Firestar's body. Squirrelflight, Leafpool, and Sandstorm were huddled by his head. Whitepaw saw Ashfur creep up to Squirrelflight and whisper, "It's okay, Squirrelflight. I'm here for you."

Squirrelflight simply turned her head away, her eyes glistening with tears.

Ashfur stalked away, anger and frustration filling his blue eyes.

Whitepaw's eyes widened. Ashfur was _still_ trying to make Squirrelflight like him as more than just a friend, even though Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw were mates. Whitepaw looked around. _Where is Brambleclaw? He's leader now._ Whitepaw whispered to Cinderpaw, "Follow me." Whitepaw led her friend out of camp.

Cinderpaw asked, "Where are we going?"

Whitepaw answered quietly, "To find Brambleclaw. He needs to know about this, and I didn't see him in the camp. Besides, did you see Ashfur just now?"

Cinderpaw nodded. "Yes, I did. Strange, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is. Very strange." Whitepaw drew air into her mouth. "This way!" Whitepaw quickened her pace to a light run. She stopped when she saw brown tabby fur through the trees. "Brambleclaw!" Whitepaw called out to the deputy.

The tabby tom turned and trotted toward the apprentices. "What is it, Whitepaw?"

"Firestar..." Whitepaw broke off.

Brambleclaw looked concerned. "What happened to Firestar?"

"He was killed by a badger," Whitepaw whispered.

Cinderpaw added quietly, "You're leader now."

Brambleclaw lowered his head slowly. "Yes, I suppose I am," he whispered. Brambleclaw walked back to camp. Cinderpaw followed. Whitepaw stayed in the forest.

Whitepaw suddenly heard a twig snap. She darted up a tree and peered down from the branch. She could see a white shape moving in the brush. The stench of rogue hit Whitepaw's scent glands. She let out a ferocious screech and leaped at the cat.

Whitepaw landed squarely on the rogue's shoulders. She pinned him down and clawed at his back. The rogue tom tossed Whitepaw off and ran at her. He bowled her over and they rolled head over tail across the clearing. The rogue sprang up and snarled, leaping at Whitepaw. She dodged and swung an unsheathed paw at her opponent and scratched the tom's face. He growled in pain and lunged at Whitepaw. He bit her leg. She clawed at his shoulder.

With a burst of energy, Whitepaw tore away and pinned the rogue down. He wriggled free, rolled away, and sprang to his paws. He stood facing Whitepaw, panting. Then her suddenly sat down and licked a paw, glancing at Whitepaw from the corner of his eye.

Whitepaw narrowed her eyes and tensed her muscles for a surprise attack.

The rogue eyed her, shrugged, and licked his paw again. He drew the paw across his face, wiping off the dust that had been tossed up in the battle. "Nice moves," the rogue meowed.

Whitepaw relaxed and mewed, "Thanks." She paused, then added, "You too."

The rogue nodded. "My name's Ice."

"Whitepaw." Whitepaw meowed, licking her paw.

Ice's pale yellow eyes traveled over Whitepaw. "You fight well for a small cat."

His tone disgusted Whitepaw. She meowed curtly, "I'm eight moons old, you know."

"So am I," Ice replied cooly.

"Then there's no reason to act superior!" Whitepaw hissed.

"There's no need to boss me around!" Ice shot back.

Whitepaw's fur bristled along her spine.

Ice's eyes gleamed with anger. Then he calmed. "You and I will be very good friends, Whitepaw. I can tell."

Whitepaw nodded. "Yes, I think we will." She was beginning to like this rogue.

Ice's head suddenly snapped up. He perked up his ears, listening carefully. Whitepaw raised her head, trying to pick out the sound. Then she caught it; a cat coming towards them!

A gray cat stepped out of the trees. Ice and Whitepaw leaped to their paws. Ice snarled and charged.

Whitepaw ran to Cinderpaw and yowled, "Stop!" She stood in front of Cinderpaw. Ice skidded to stop, but he crashed into Whitepaw, who knocked over Cinderpaw, so all three cats fell sprawled out on the sandy ground.

Cinderpaw wiggled herself free from the ball of cats. "Whitepaw! Are you okay? I heard a yowl!"

Whitepaw pushed Ice off her and answered, "I'm fine. This is Ice, a rogue. I attacked him; that's the yowl you heard."

Cinderpaw looked at Ice, who smiled. "Hi, I'm Cinderpaw. Do you live around here?"

Ice shrugged. "Sort of. I live wherever I can. Prey is hard to find sometimes, so I move around."

Cinderpaw exclaimed, "Oh, that's terrible!" Her eyes lit up. "You should join ThunderClan!"

Ice tipped his head to one side. "ThunderClan?"

Whitepaw explained, "It's a big group of cat that we live with. There are three other Clans; RiverClan, WindClan, and ShadowClan. You have to loyal to your Clan only. And if you join, you'll be Icepaw, until you earn your warrior name."

Ice nodded. "Sounds good!"

Cinderpaw jumped up. "Let's go ask Brambleclaw now!"

The three cats hurried of in the direction of ThunderClan's camp.

**x X x**

**Wow! One of my longest chapters ever! You know what happens next, you review! :)**

**Ivyshadow**

**Just so you know...**

**...Whitepaw is one of my made up characters. She is not Whitewing as an apprentice.**

**...Cinderpaw knows about her reincarnation. She will refer to it in later chapters.**

**...Ice is another of my made up characters.**

**Any other questions, put it in your review and I'll send a reply.**

**A/N: GO TO MY PROFILE AND VOTE IN THE POLL FOR CINDERPAW'S WARRIOR NAME!!**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ice joined ThunderClan and became Icepaw, mentored by Sorreltail.

Leaffall passed slowly for Whitepaw. She was constantly worried about the prophecy. Cinderpaw noticed her friend was easily distracted.

Brambleclaw became Bramblestar. He appointed Brackenfur as his deputy. Bramblestar did his best as leader, but every cat missed Firestar.

Bramblestar had a bad first few seasons as leader. He accidentally walked into a fox trap. He waited for a long time, the thin wire pulling tighter and tighter around his neck. Finally, Thornclaw and Stormfur found Bramblestar and dug him out, but he had already lost two lives.

Then there was leaf-bare. Greencough spread through the camp like wildfire. Every cat except Leafpool, Dustpelt, and Sorreltail became infected. Fortunately, no one died, but Bramblestar lost another life. Many cats believed this was a bad omen, that his leadership would be cursed.

One day, Whitepaw and Cinderpaw were hunting. Cinderpaw was chasing a rabbit with Whitepaw hard on her heels. Cinderpaw leaped over a bramble bush, while Whitepaw went around it. When she arrived at the other side, Whitepaw could not see Cinderpaw. "Cinderpaw?" she called. When she did not hear an answer, she yowled, "Cinderpaw! Where are you?"

Finally she heard a muffled groan. Whitepaw followed the sound to the edge of a ditch. The bottom of the ditch was covered in rocks of all different shapes and sizes. Cinderpaw's gray tabby fur blended into the rocks so well, Whitepaw had to search to find her. "Cinderpaw, just wait, I'm coming down!"

Cinderpaw mumbled, "My leg. Get help."

Whitepaw nodded, though Cinderpaw could not see her. "I'll be right back!" Whitepaw turned and sprinted to camp. She burst through the tunnel, gasping for breath. The first cat she saw was Brackenfur, Cinderpaw's father. Whitepaw called out, "Brackenfur! Cinderpaw is hurt!"

Brackenfur spun around and dashed into the warriors den. He hurried out with Sorreltail right behind him. The tortoiseshell she-cat meowed, "Lead us."

Whitepaw nodded and ran back out of camp. She led the warriors to the spot where Cinderpaw had fallen. "There!" she exclaimed, pointing with her tail to Cinderpaw's body.

Brackenfur took one step down into the ditch. Sorreltail exclaimed, "Be careful!" Brackenfur blinked at his mate and took another step down. The golden brown tom slowly descended to where Cinderpaw was lying. Brackenfur gently grasped Cinderpaw's scruff in his teeth and began carefully dragging her up to Sorreltail and Whitepaw.

Sorreltail helped Brackenfur pull their kit over the edge of the ditch. Whitepaw peered around the warriors as they hovered over their kit, licking her and trying to help her.

Whitepaw meowed loudly, "We should get back to camp. Leafpool will heal her."

Sorreltail and Brackenfur glanced at her. Then Sorreltail nodded. She gently grasped her daughter's scruff and began hauling her toward camp.

They made good time and arrived at Leafpool's den in a few minutes. Whitepaw, Brackenfur, and Sorreltail huddled outside the medicine den, waiting for Leafpool to examine Cinderpaw and tell them the results.

Finally Leafpool padded quietly out of the den. "I gave her some poppy seeds. She's sleeping now."

Sorreltail asked, "But is she okay?"

Brackenfur added, "Will she ever be a warrior?"

_**x x x x x x x x x x**_

**I am so evil! :) Review please! Anyone who sends flames will be hunted down and destroyed by my army of giant mutant hamsters. :) I'm kidding, but please don't send flames. Instead, try constructive criticism! :)**

**I will now be working on different stories! Check my profile for current update schedule!  
**

**-Ivy**

**P.S.- Don't forget to review! :)  
**


	5. Chapter 4

**I left you at a mean cliffie. :) Now I'm continuing so you can find out what happens.**

**x x x x x x x x x x**

_Finally Leafpool padded quietly out of the den. "I gave her some poppy seeds. She's sleeping now."_

_Sorreltail asked, "But is she okay?"_

_Brackenfur added, "Will she ever be a warrior?"..._

Leafpool sighed. "I'm sorry, but Cinderpaw cannot continue her warrior training."

Brackenfur and Sorreltail just stood there, too stunned to move or speak. Whitepaw took a step backward, shaking her head. "No," she murmured. "Cinderpaw has to be okay. She has to!"

Leafpool looked sympathetic. "I'm sorry, Whitepaw. There's nothing more I can do."

"Yes there is!" Whitepaw shouted. "You're just not good enough of a medicine cat to know what it is! You're worthless!" With that, the black cat turned and dashed out of the camp. Whitepaw did not know where she was running to. She finally stopped in front of the lake. She stared out at the peaceful blue water. _Why can't Leafpool do anything? She should be able to save Cinderpaw. She's a medicine cat; it's her job to save cats who are hurt!_

Whitepaw spun around at the sound of pawsteps.

Icepaw quietly padded to Whitepaw's side and sat down. "I heard," he mewed bluntly. "And I'm sorry. I know she was your best friend." The tone of his voice seemed to suggest his words had further meaning, perhaps to himself.

Whitepaw lowered her head. "I-I shouted at Leafpool. I said she was worthless."

Icepaw meowed, "It's okay. You didn't mean it, I'm sure Leafpool knows that. You were just frustrated. Maybe you were angry with yourself. Maybe you thought _you_ were worthless because _you_ can't do anything to help Cinderpaw. And you took your anger out on Leafpool."

Whitepaw looked at Icepaw. "You want me to apologize, don't you."

Icepaw nodded. "I think you should."

Whitepaw sighed. "Alright. I suppose I should. Will you come with me?"

Icepaw nodded. He stood and meowed, "After you."

Whitepaw dipped her head and took the path back to camp. She paused for a moment at the tunnel, then continued into the clearing. She glanced around. Leafpool was nowhere in sight. Whitepaw turned to Icepaw. "I'll go alone. I don't her to take her anger out on you, like I did to her."

Icepaw nodded. "I'll be in the den." The white tom walked away across the clearing and disappeared into the apprentices' den.

Whitepaw took a deep breath. "Leafpool?" she called cautiously.

"Yes?"

"It's Whitepaw. C-can I come in?"

There was a pause. Whitepaw shuffled her paws on the ground, anxiously waiting.

"Sure," Leafpool finally answered.

Whitepaw slipped into the den. She blinked several times, allowing her eyes to adjust to the darkness.

Leafpool was sitting beside Cinderpaw, watching over the gray cat while she slept. Leafpool glanced up at Whitepaw. "Hello," she murmured.

"Hi... Listen, Leafpool, I wanted to say sorry... for earlier."

"It's okay. You were just frustrated, that's all. I suppose I was too. I wish I could help her, I'd do anything I could. But her leg is beyond saving."

"So is there no future for her in the Clan?" Whitepaw whispered, her heart filling with grief and fear.

Leafpool shook her head. "No, there is something she could do. A different path, other than being a warrior."

"What is it?"

"She could be my apprentice."

Whitepaw sat in silence. She did not know how to respond. Finally she nodded slowly and murmured, "I suppose that's better than nothing."

Leafpool smiled. "I'll find you when she wakes up."

"Thank you." Whitepaw dipped her head respectfully and left the den. Whitepaw spent the rest of the day pacing the camp and restlessly fidgeting.

Finally, at sundown, Whitepaw saw Leafpool poke her head out of her den. The medicine cat looked at Whitepaw, nodded, then retreated back into the darkness.

Whitepaw took the signal and bounded across the clearing. She entered the den. Leafpool mewed quietly, "She's awake." and left the den.

Whitepaw approached her friend. "Cinderpaw?" she whispered.

Cinderpaw sat up. "Hi, Whitepaw."

"Are you okay? That was a pretty bad fall."

"Yeah, I'm okay. It doesn't hurt too much."

"That's good." Whitepaw hesitated. She did not want to tell Cinderpaw about her decided future just yet, but she felt bad keeping it a secret.

Cinderpaw detected her friend's hesitance and narrowed her eyes. "What?"

Whitepaw looked startled. "What?"

"You had a weird look on your face..."

"Oh. I did? I didn't mean to."

"What is it Whitepaw?" Now Cinderpaw could tell Whitepaw was hiding something, and she was going to find out. "I know you're hiding something from me."

"It's just something Leafpool said... about you..."

Cinderpaw looked scared. "What did Leafpool say about me?"

"She said you... you can't be a warrior." Whitepaw stared at the ground.

Cinderpaw's face was full of shock. "What do you mean? Why can't I be a warrior!?"

**x x x x x x x x x x**

**Not the best ending I've ever written... Oh well! Review please and vote in my poll :)**

**-Ivy**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Why not?" Cinderpaw repeated.

Whitepaw whispered slowly. "Leafpool can't fix your leg. You have to be medicine cat."

Cinderpaw looked up sadly. "I always thought I would be a warrior. Cinderpelt never got to, so I thought I'd be able to fix that."

Only a few cats knew about Cinderpaw's true identity: that she was a reincarnation of Cinderpelt, the old ThunderClan medicine cat. Cinderpaw never really mentioned it, so only Leafpool, Whitepaw, and more recently Icepaw knew. Not even Sorreltail and Brackenfur, Cinderpaw's parents, knew the truth about their daughter.

Whitepaw whispered, "I'm sorry. I have to go now. See you tomorrow, Cinderpaw."

Cinderpaw nodded and did not speak. She had a glazed look in her eyes as Whitepaw walked away. She was lost in her thoughts, trapped in an impossible fantasy.

The next morning after Whitepaw went on the dawn patrol, the black she-cat brought a piece of fresh-kill to Cinderpaw. The gray apprentice seemed brighter and more cheerful than the night before. "Hey, Whitepaw. I've been thinking... about the prophecy..."

Whitepaw nodded. "Me too. What about it?"

"The first part."

"You mean 'Old will become new'?"

Cinderpaw nodded. "I think I was supposed to be a medicine cat after all."

"Really?" Whitepaw was surprised. "But you've always wanted to be a warrior. Cinderpelt did too."

"I know, but something about the prophecy makes me think being a medicine cat is my destiny." Cinderpaw continued, "'Old will become new'. Cinderpelt was a medicine cat, and now I am. We're the same cat, sort of."

Whitepaw looked confused.

"The old part, that's Cinderpelt. And I'm the new part. Because we're the same cat, basically. Old will become new; Cinderpelt _became_ me when I was born."

Whitepaw's eyes widened. "I get it. And Cinderpelt became a medicine cat after being a warrior apprentice, just like you!"

Cinderpaw nodded. "We've got part of the prophecy!"

"This is great! Now we finally understand something! But what about the rest of it?"

"I don't know. Only time will tell."

Whitepaw nodded. "Yes, I suppose so. I have to go hunt. I'll come back when I'm done."

"Okay, bye, Whitepaw."

"Bye, Cinderpaw." Whitepaw left the medicine den feeling satisfied. She found Icepaw in the apprentice den. "Hey, Icepaw. Want to go hunting?"

Icepaw nodded. "I could use a good run through the woods." He followed Whitepaw out of the den. They headed into the forest, toward the lake. "I wonder what it would be like to be a RiverClan cat," Whitepaw murmured.

Icepaw replied, "Why would you wonder that?"

"Well, I want to know what it's like to swim and catch fish and stuff like that."

Icepaw nodded. "I've wondered that too."

Whitepaw wandered along the lake shore, splashing in the shallows.

Icepaw stopped. "Whitepaw, can I ask you something?"

Whitepaw turned, confused. "Sure, what is it?"

"Does Cinderpaw like me?"

Whitepaw nodded. "Yes, you guys are friends, aren't you?"

"Well..."

"You haven't gotten into a fight, have you?"

Icepaw shook his head. "No, we haven't. Oh, never mind."

"Are you sure?"

Icepaw nodded, although he was not sure at all. "Let's hunt." He led the way back into the trees. The apprentices hunted for a while. They brought their prey back to camp. Whitepaw visited Cinderpaw. The rest of the day passed rather uneventfully.


End file.
